Lost
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: A songfic based off the Within Temptation song Lost. It is an epic song and sounds perfect for Celestia and Luna


**I came up with this when I was listening to **_**Within Temptation**_**'s new song**_** Lost**_**. I don't usually write song fics but decided to make an exception. Every time I hear it I get to thinking about Luna and Celestia. I would assume this is kind of how Celestia felt when she had to banish her sister to the moon. **

_My hope is on fire_

Princess Celestia looked up at the moon. Her first night rising the darkness in her sister's stead, the sadness in the allicorns heart burned it hurt so bad. But she did what she had to do to save the peace and harmony in Equestria. She just hoped her sister could forgive her.

_My dreams are for sale,_

The beautiful Princess felt as if she had been broken into several pieces. Luna was the last of her family, the only other one who knew how difficult her responsibilities were because her own duties were similar.

_I dance on a wire,_

When Luna started to resent Celestia she felt torn. Should she help her subjects or her sister? She loved her people but her sister who had once adored her and was her only family was falling into the darkness that she once commanded.

_But I don't want to fail her,_

Celestia felt she had let her sister down when she chose the well-being of the pony folk over her own sister. She thought herself the worst sister in the world and felt her feelings affirmed every time she looked up at the moon and saw her sister's silhouette against the pale glowing orb. She was a horrible pony. Horrid. Pale blue tears fell from her amethyst eyes.

_I walk against the stream,_

Almost every pony would have chosen their family over the others, but they weren't the princess. It was part of her duty to protect them and they had all been grateful for it when the time came to protect them against her own sister.

_Fight for what I believe in,_

She hoped Luna would have seen the light but the darkness had taken her too far and she had become Nightmare Moon before Celestia could reason with her. She was praying to every god she knew that Luna was fighting the spirit of Nightmare Moon instead of brooding about her banishment.

_I run toward the end,_

When the guards had told her about Luna's transformation she had refused to believe it but followed the guards to the palace as fast as her legs and wings could carry her. The guards were mistaken. They had to be! Luna wouldn't…couldn't turn!

_Trying not to give up,_

"Luna!" she cried crashing through the palace to the turret where they raised the sun in the morn and the moon at night.

"Fool!" the tall dark allicorn shouted. "Luna is no more! I am now Nightmare Moon! She who rules the night!"

"Luna…don't do this. We were supposed to rule together."

"SILENCE! It is simple for you to say that. The ponies relish you and fawn over the warm beautiful sun that you bring them. What do they do to my beautiful night? SLEEP THROUGH IT! I give them a cool shade with shimmering stars to look at and play under and they SLEEP!"

"You sleep in the day…every pony needs sleep…Please reconsider sister."

"To late Celestia. You have pushed me too far."

_She's lost in the darkness fading away,_

She should have taken action when she first noticed Luna's little transformations. When her coat started to change from a cerulean blue to black. When she started to grow in height and her wingspan lengthened and the shape of her wings changed. Celestia could still see the ghost of her sister in all of this though and didn't think that Luna would ever fall completely.

_I'm still around here screaming her name,_

But she did. And when Luna became Nightmare Moon, Celestia felt she had failed that she had been kicked in the stomach. Betrayed by her own sister. The one pony she felt she could trust no matter what had failed her.

_She's haunting my dream world trying to survive_

Every time Celestia closed her eyes she could see Luna, broken and stranded on the moon. She didn't see Nightmare Moon. She saw Little Luna crying and scared. Begging for her Big Sister.

"Celestia?" she would cry. "Why did you do this to me, sister? Don't you love me anymore?"

_My heart is frozen; I'm losing my mind,_

She felt so dead inside without her fellow immortal and goddess. She thought she just might go insane as her guard died through the centuries and she had to replace them but whenever she looked up at the moon that she was forced to raise and see her sister's evil silhouette and here her beloved sisters cries, she knew she had to stay strong.

_Help me I'm buried alive! Buried alive…_

Celestia lifted her head and screamed her sister's name. Her body was weighed down. It felt as though she had all the power in the world but not even that could help her sister.

_I'm burning the bridges._

Months, years, millennia, they all passed her and her sister by with nary a second thought. She went about her daily, and now nightly routine of raising the sun and the moon. She put on a happy face for her people and for her guards.

_And there's no return._

When she was alone she was a wreck. But she knew that she couldn't put on her distressed face in front of her people again. They had dubbed her sister pure evil and she was only pure and kind. Evil and kindness could never mix.

_I'm trying to reach her_

Every night, when Celestia raised the moon, she called to her sister through their former telepathic bond that had linked them when Nightmare Moon was her sister. When she was Luna.

_I feel that she yearns_

All Celestia could get from either being was a feeling of yearning. They wanted to be back in Equestria. They wanted to return. But who it was and to what end she could not tell, and that scared the Sun Princess.

_I walk against the stream_

She was still denying her sister after one hundred years. She could just hear her and felt pain in her heart at that. She was really beginning to question her wisdom at sending her beloved and only sister to her lunar prison.

_Far from what I believe in_

Celestia didn't know anymore. Had she done the right thing? If she lost her sister forever what would she do? At night when she slept, if you could call it sleep tears still fell from her amethyst eyes as she cried over the memory of sweet little Luna.

_I run towards the end _

She would dream that she could see sweet Luna at the end of a long tunnel but no matter how long she ran, no matter how hard she ran, no matter how fiercely she flew, she could not reach her. Not before the dark spirit took her and turned Luna into the dreaded Nightmare Moon.

_Trying not to give in_

She fought to get to her every night and every night she failed…again and again. Each night she saw Luna turn to Nightmare Moon and there was nothing that she could do about it except try again.

_She's lost in the darkness fading away_

Celestia felt that she was falling as well. But every time that she almost gave into the darkness like Luna she would do what she did every morning. She made the sun rise. Celestia brought light to the world of Equestria and to her soul once more.

_I'm still around here screaming her name_

After one hundred years she still had to fill a whole in her stomach every morning. It was so hard. Sometimes she would go flying and scream for Luna but knew that the other princess couldn't hear her. If Celestia didn't hear Luna, there was no way Luna would want to hear her. Especially since it was her elder sister who banished her.

_She's haunting my dream world trying to survive_

Forever she still would dream of poor Luna…eventually she even dreamed of her while she was awake. It never ended. She was forever dreaming of her sister.

_My heart is frozen I'm losing my mind_

Soon after her day visions Celestia began numbing herself to the feelings. But even that didn't help. Not when he dear young sister started calling.

"Celestia! Celestia!"

_Help me I'm buried alive! Buried alive_

When the young alicorns voice rang through Celestia's head the numbing walls she had built crumbled and she was weighed down like the legendary Atlas once again.

_I tried to revive what's already drowned_

Every morning Celestia tried to revive her happiness that she hadn't known in hundreds of years now. But it seemed to have been sent with the Luna to the moon.

_They think I'm a fool_

Her closest advisors thought their beloved princess unwise when she started talking about Luna again and how close it was to when she would break free from her Lunar prison.

_Can't realize_

None of them knew how dangerous she would be. Not even Celestia herself knew how lethal Nightmare Moon would be. Only one mare seemed to take her seriously but she would have to discover her magic within to do what she must.

_Hope plays a wicked game with the mind_

As did ignorance. The ponies today had forgotten Nightmare Moon. They had forgotten that Princess Luna was the one who raised the moon. Who's birthright was the moon. Not Celestia's. She just had to take over after her sister's banishment.

'_Cause I thought love would bind_

She thought love would bind Luna to her eternally. But darkness had seeped in and taken her dear little sister from her. The very sister she wanted to protect from everything was the very thing she had to fight.

_I cannot revive what's already drowned_

She was gone. The old joyous Celestia was gone forever. She had indeed died when Nightmare Moon took over her sister. She was a wise leader now and a solemn leader. An imperial pony princess.

_She won't come around_

She couldn't even hear Luna's yearnings anymore. She couldn't feel Nightmare Moon's rage when Celestia raised the moon in her place. It was like she was gone. Surely she wasn't dead. The alicorns were Immortal. That is why they are the most noble of ponies.

_She's lost in the darkness fading away._

One thousand years later and Celestia was in pure darkness. Nightmare Moon was free. Now she was trapped in darkness. Where was she? All she could see was darkness. What had Nightmare Moon done? Celestia didn't know but she trusted her student. Twilight Sparkle had the power she needed and with the proper guidance she had made the proper friends.

_I'm still around here screaming her name._

She could hear Nightmare Moon clearly now. Gloating at her victory.

"You shut me off for one thousand years!"

"I never stopped trying to reach you sister."

"You banished me!"

"I had to protect our people sister."

_She's haunting my dreamworld trying to survive_

Celestia sent Nightmare Moon visions of how she haunted her so long over that thousand years. After each vision she said how much she loved her and started another one. Slowly wearing Nightmare Moon down.

_My heart is frozen I'm losing my mind._

Luna was free and sobbing, nuzzling her sister and Celestia felt years of sadness melting away. Just as her sister's armor melted into darkness and faded away with the rising sun.

_Help me I'm buried alive! Buried Alive_

But no matter how happy she was now it would never compare to before she had to banish Luna. She had done a wretched evil to her sister and that could never be undone. Luna could feel this and told her over and over that she forgave her… but it was never enough. Celestia was lost.

**BAM! I heard this song and HAD to write a MLP:FiM songfic. It fit so well with it. Now I am again not used to writing songfics. I hope that I did it justice.**


End file.
